Existing in Water
by OutSwords
Summary: 'Do you even know how to swim' The lifeguard sneered, propping up his head on a clenched fist, the other equally muscular arm draped lazily across his waist.' -Rivaille is a lifeguard at the local pool, Eren is a bored teenager off school for the summer with nothing better to do than bother said lifeguard. - Lifeguard AU, rated T for language and may move to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eren was awoken by the sudden and sharp vibrations of his phone on his bedside table. It was far too early for this. It was summer break and all he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask for? Eren rolled over, cracking open an eye to inspect the phone. Obviously it was. He cursed as the vibrating phone increased in urgency, trying to ignore it for as long as he could. Eren groaned.

_Incoming call: Armin._

Sighing, Eren reached over to the phone and brought it up to his ear, he pressed the answer button.

''You woke me up.'' He instantly commented, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as he waited for Armin to say something. What part of 'I'm going to sleep my summer away' had Armin not understood? He had made it perfectly clear on the last day of school that he was, by no means, taking part in anything 'summer related' this year. No.

''Open your curtains.'' Armin ordered. Eren could hear the grin on his face, and it grated on his nerves.

''But that means actually getting up.''

''Just do it.'' Eren moaned loudly, throwing his legs out of the bed.

It was half way through the summer break and didn't Eren know it. It was hot. Too hot. So hot that all he wanted to do was literally melt. He had managed to spend most of his holiday how he liked - sleeping with the occasional trip to the refrigerator and back in search for food. And especially the last few days had been bliss. His mother had gone to some friends with Mikasa, his adoptive sister, for a several days and Eren had the house to himself. That meant doing all the stuff he enjoyed the most with out being disturbed. Which didn't include waking up at the crack of dawn with Armin yelling down the phone line at him.

''What am I looking for?'' He asked, moving over to the opposite side of his bedroom and grabbed a curtain.

''You'll see.'' Eren sighed, grumbling down the phone line as he pulled the two drapes away from each other. Oh Jeez. Groaning again, he clenched his jaw and lowered his brow into the most unimpressed glare he could muster.

''I really hate you. I hope you know that.'' He ground down the phone line, glaring across the road at Armin who was waving. He was leaning on the bonnet of his car, grinning widely.

''What makes you think that I particularly like you either?'' Eren saw his mouth move, his voice coming through the phone. ''Get dress and come down. Oh and bring your swimming stuff. We're going out.'' Eren clenched his jaw, raising his middle finger up at Armin through the window.

No. Way. Literally no way. He wasn't going out.

He hung up and drew the curtains again.

* * *

Eren let out a long sigh and leant back against the pillow mound littering Armin's bed. Okay. Why had he given in again?

Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head. He had been adamant that he wasn't going. His plans for that day had consisted of sleeping until mid-afternoon and then, perhaps, rising out of bed to go downstairs and sprawl on the couch. Nowhere had he made any kind of room for Armin and his 'ideas'.

Armin had promised not to be too long, apparently he needed to finish something for his grandfather before he could get changed and then they could leave. Eren hated waiting for people. No, that was a lie, he just waiting in general. Why did he even agree to go out today? It was far too hot. He blew upwards as he reached behind him to fish out several of the scattered pillows he was leaning on, throwing them over to the top of the bed and relaxed again. Fanning himself slowly, he closed his eyes.

Though, if Eren was honest with himself, he had no idea why Armin had insisted he had to come round then. Why had he not just waited until Armin was actually ready to leave before trailing all the way out to get him? No. That seemed far too a logical idea for Armin to come up with at this point in time - despite Armin's usual intelligence, Eren just couldn't see where his logic had come from with his journey. He'd felt the need to have to drive from his to Eren's and back again when he could have quite simply, just gotten ready, driven over to Eren's and then gone to where ever the hell he was planning on taking him. Or, Eren thought sourly, missed Eren out all together.

He looked down with a sigh, opening his left eye and pressing the middle button of his phone. It flashed alive; Three forty three. Dammit. It was too hot. He should be sleeping. Or at least lying on the couch, his iPod in and staring at the blank screen of the TV. It wasn't fair.

''Good, I see you didn't walk out.'' Eren turned his head at the sound of the voice to see Armin walking through the door way, his blond hair pulled back into a tiny pony tail that Eren had to force himself not to snigger at. ''I was worried I would have to drive all the way back to your house and drag you out again.''

''I swear I considered it.'' Eren pursed his lips as he watched Armin cross the floor of his bedroom, walking over to his desk and checking his phone. ''I only stayed 'cause I couldn't be arsed to move.''

''Fair enough'' The blond stated, obviously distracted by texting someone.

Armin's room was small, however was still several times bigger than Eren's. He had framed posters lining the walls and his single bed was situated in the corner of the room, buried in a mountain of cushions and pillows. Armin's desk, unlike Eren's, could actually be seen and was fairly tidy in a layout the blond had obviously spent time sorting- secluded in the corner of the room out of the way of everything else. Only a few books and papers littered the surfaces of Armin's room and he liked to keep all his dirty washing in tight pile under his desk. Once again, unlike Eren. His room looked more like someone had let a bomb go off and allowed him to live in the wreckage. Although, Armin's bedroom was like a second to Eren. Considering how much time he spent in it, he pretty much knew the way round like it was his

''So, why the hell am I here?'' He asked, leaning forward and crossed his legs.

''Well, I thought that would be pretty obvious -considering what you brought with you.'' Armin gave a small smile before shoving his phone in his jeans pocket. ''We'd better be going. The others will be there already.'' Others? Eren sighed. It was far too hot to be dealing with other people. Why did he have to?

''Who?''

''Some people from school.'' Groaning inwardly, Eren slid off the bed. People from school. That narrowed it down, to about several thousand. But really? He hated seeing people he knew in the holidays. It was like when he was dragged out shopping, and he saw someone from his year, it pissed him off. Like, really pissed him off. Of course, he knew they had as every right to be there as he did, but why couldn't they just stay out of his way? It wasn't even like he enjoyed being alone or had no friends. He just liked to know he was going to see whoever it was before they popped up all over the place.

''Like?'' He prompted, knowing it really did depend who it was if he was going to enjoy himself or not.

''Like a few people. You'll see. Now, will you get a move on?'' Grabbing his bag, Eren followed him out of the room as slowly as he could, wanting to point out his complete reluctance of the whole situation to Armin. He guessed it was either the beach - which it was far too hot for in Eren's humble opinion- or swimming - which, on the whole, he couldn't care less for. Either way, there was a million or one places he would rather be. Granted it was hot enough for swimming, and he would definitely welcome being immersed in the cooling water, but if he had to deal with several others as well.

Eren followed the blond back down the stairs. Waiting patiently as he waved his grandfather off, promising to be back soon, before Armin opened the front door and allowed him to walk through it first.

The heat was even more unbearable outside. Waves of it shimmered the other side of the road and the complete lack of wind made the air stuffy and almost unbreathable. It was a kind of day that Eren would much preferred to have spent inside; constantly covered by the shade of a roof and not have to deal with the beating sun for a second. However, unluckily, he had to but it wasn't long until Armin had unlocked the car door and Eren could clamber into the passenger side, leaning his cheek on a fisted hand as he waited for Armin to start the engine.

''Onwards.'' Armin chuckled, flicking on the air-conditioning - much to Eren's delight. ''Roll a window down if you want.'' He signalled as he pulled out, keeping his eyes on the road.

Eren did. Aware that he looked the spitting double of a large dog, sitting with his head almost hanging out of the open window, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and finally cooling him to an acceptable temperature. It took only a few minutes to arrive at their apparent 'destination' and from the look of it, Eren thought as he flicked his gaze around the car park, plenty of other people had also had a similar idea. Armin had organized for a group meet at the local outside pool - which Eren had never been to, however he had known that it was close to the indoor pool on purpose. The indoor pool that he had been dragged to only once before by Armin and had vowed that the experience would never be repeated. Though, here he was. Waiting for Armin to park so he could, albeit reluctantly, get out of the car and be forced into swimming for several hours with people it was mostly likely he wouldn't be happy to see. He sighed, reaching for the door. Better get it over with so he could go home.

''Cheer up, okay. Actually look like you are enjoying yourself.'' Armin shook his head, rolling his eyes. ''This place is really not as bad as you think.''

''Whatever.'' He scoffed, opening the door and grabbing his bag. He was met on the outside of the car by Armin, who had already moved around the vehicle, his own swim bag thrown loosely across his shoulder.

He lead Eren to a small hut located near the pool, clearly labelled 'changing rooms' and pushed him inside before he could search the pool for faces he knew. Changing at a purposely slow speed, Eren rejoined Armin outside, standing next to him more than slightly self-conscious in tight swimming trunks that hugged his arse. He didn't go often, Eren never saw the need to make sure they fitted properly but he supposed they would have to do. They weren't overly noticeable, only slightly uncomfortable.

''Come.'' Armin signalled him, before being distracted by a wave from the pool and a distant shout of his name.

''Armin! We said half three - you're late!''

''Armin you brought Jaeger.''

''Hey Jaeger!'' Eren lowered his brow, setting his jaw. Jean Kirstein. Why the hell-?

''Jaeger!''

''Come on.'' Armin walked back, taking his arm and dragging him to the pool edge with a sigh.

''Armin, you invited that bastard?''

'''That 'bastard' invited me. And he _let_ me invite you. Besides, Jean's not actually that bad, and you would know that if you actually bothered to get to know him, Eren.'' Eren rolled his eyes. Armin had been playing that card for a while now - annoyingly enough - the 'Jean's not that bad' act was kind of pissing Eren off.. It wasn't even like Jean wasn't a complete idiot, or was actually nice to people. No, Eren knew that he was stupid and completely used anyone who let him, unfortunately Armin included.. Jean was probably the one Eren had been wishing most to not be there. Certain that he would now not be enjoying the swim, Eren sighed deeply and entered the water.

It actually wasn't as warm as he had expected. With the burning sun beating down viciously, Eren could feel it slowly tanning the top of his head with the promise of a dull ache later because of it. However, even though the air was warm, the actual water that he now immersed himself in was slightly chilly. Or maybe, it was just the change that made it seem colder?

He shivered slightly as he pushed his feet up off the pool floor and dived under the water, letting the chlorinated liquid wash his sweaty hair from his face and sway in the water above him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Squinting as the reflection of the sun shone through the water and onto the pool floor, shimmering. Despite being busy, the water muffled all calls and splashes from the outside world, leaving Eren alone enough to relax in the solitary world of under the water. It was calming, and even though he would aim to constantly complain about being dragged out to Armin, Eren enjoyed this quiet new environment. Eren often wished he could stay under the water for longer, even though he didn't come to the pool often, he enjoyed baths and the feeling of the water surrounding his head. Blocking everything for just a few moments.

''Eren-'' He heard the faint call of his name, the tap on his shoulder and breathed out the rest of his lung full of air in an underwater sigh, letting the bubbles travel upwards before following them to the top. Pushing up from the pool floor, Eren was greeted by the sticky heat yet again and the unneeded closeness of Armin's concerned expression.

''What?'' Eren brought a hand up to scrape back the strands of hair off his face as the sun instantly caused it to latch onto his skin.

''Nothing.'' Armin shook his head, thought quite visibly relaxed now that his brunet friend was above the surface again. Eren sighed in answer, sliding closer to him and half treading the water, bouncing casually to keep his head above water.

''The water's fucking cold.'' Eren complained, well aware that he was exaggerating greatly. Sure, compared to the rest of the summer's day it was cold. But it was actually a welcoming change for Eren, he just felt inclined to complain about everything to Armin today - he would make him feel guilty about waking him up.

''It's really not. It'll warm up once you've started swimming.'' Armin said as he rolled his eyes, forcing back a light chuckle at his friend's stubbornness. ''Right, I'm going over to the others.'' He stated, pointing over to the loudest group of people in the corner - even though Jean's voice was most definitely the loudest. Still trying to be the centre of everything, Eren noticed with a sneer. ''Feel free to actually socialize when you're feeling civil enough.'' The blond said before diving under then. His golden hair flowing behind him as he disappeared; only the small splash of his legs, trail of air bubbles bringing up the rear and the parting of people as he swam through them, signified him actually being there at all.

Eren sighed deeply again and turned to look round him. Swimming over to the side of the pool, he grasped onto it and swivelled his head, trying to get his bearings.  
The ratio of people he didn't know far outweighed the ones that Eren did. It seemed that half the city had shared the idea of visiting the pool today, and Eren knew that if they lived near the sea at all, most of these people would have been at the beach on such a stunningly hot day. The majority of crowd seemed to be around his age or slightly older, all clearly having no better way to spend their summer other than goofing off in the nearest swimming pool. Eren could bet that at least thirty percent of the people there had all used the same excuse to their parents; ''I've been working on my homework already, I need a break''. All claiming that they had done work, but if they were anything like Eren, procrastination was also their middle names.

He flicked his gaze around, looking at all the people actually swimming before glancing at the lifeguards. There were three on duty today; due to how busy it was. Eren didn't really normally pay attention to stuff like this, however there was either that or swimming over to join the others and he really couldn't be arsed.

Each lifeguard wore a clear sign; Eren had found that the pool in their town seemed to have some weird obsession with codes, and it was a good thing that they made sure to include posters surrounding the pool to explain to what each diagram meant. Each of the lifeguards sat on the generic raised seats, however their swimming gear was obviously especially designed for that pool and that pool alone. Each wore dark costumes, covered by green shirts that held the large winged crest that - if the poster was checked - meant 'Lifeguard'. Eren always scoffed at that. It seemed ridiculous that they hadn't just gone for the generic 'lifeguard' labelling. (Even though they did have the word 'lifeguard' - or insert an other pool staff job- labelled on the front of the shirt, above their name, just in case someone missed or didn't understand the key.)

There were several different jobs that one could get in the pool, and Eren had always thought the key a slightly childish way of sorting out the pool staff from visitors, but it had been the same for the whole of Eren's life. Swimming instructors wore swords - literally no one had any idea why - which were crossed together, and these were also given to members of the swimming clubs. Lifeguards where -'obviously'- wings, and other members of the swimming pool staff -like café workers and pool maintenance and so forth- all wore roses.

And then there were the main runners of the pool. Actually important people who worked the pool as a business and not just a place to waste time in the summer. They all wore unicorns, and to be honest, were hardly ever spotted actually inside the facility building.

It seemed clear to Eren that the more that you went, the more the staff got to know you. A lot of people from his school, who seemed to regularly visit, had gotten used to the members of the pool work force, and could be seen laughing and shouting at them jokingly as they tried to convince them to time them racing or play catch. Eren didn't. He never went so the idea of him knowing one of the lifeguards or other staff on duty that day was pretty slim. Slim, he scoffed, none existent more like. He had no one else to talk to other than the group of people he didn't want to see. He groaned.

''Oi, brat-''Eren frowned, looking up as the severely pissed off tone cut through the air before flicking his head around to see who it was they were actually referring to. ''You actually going to swim, or just going to cling to the sides all day? 'Cause you need to or you can get the fuck out.'' An exasperated sigh followed. ''Jesus Christ, yes moron, I'm talking to you.'' Eren lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun and looked up at the owner of the voice.

Fuck.

Eren looked back at the lifeguard, his mouth going dry and a blush instantly colouring his cheeks. He had never really put much thought into his sexual orientation - only ever really being forced on 'group dates' where he would either be set up with somebody or go alone while everyone else had their partner- but he instantly noticed everything about this lifeguard. It wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend -or now he thought about it, a boyfriend too - he just couldn't be bothered half the time. It seemed more trouble that it was worth, especially when he had exams and apparent work that needed doing. But, he stared at the lifeguard, there was no way he could deny that this guy was hot. _Very_ hot.

''I-'' He cleared his throat, trying to tear his eyes away from the tight shirt that hugged the man's clearly well-toned chest. ''I'm not clinging.''

''Do you even know how to swim?'' The lifeguard sneered, propping up his head on a clenched fist, the other equally muscular arm draped lazily across his waist. Oh Jeez. Eren's eyes flickered across his rather tight swimmers, the science behind it telling Eren that it was obviously to help him be fast in the water, but it didn't help Eren's complexion. ''Tsch, I'm actually talking to you, brat.'' The lifeguard clicked his tongue with experience, glaring down with slanted, grey eyes and a completely unimpressed expression carved into his straight facial features.

''And I'm listening to you.'' Eren replied, dragging his gaze up to look in his eyes. Even despite the burning sun, he looked pale, obviously either didn't burn easily or had coated himself in a layer of sun cream to protect himself from the harsh UV rays. The man hummed, looking down at him with an unconvinced expression.

''You claim. What did I just say then?''

''You just said; What did I just say.'' Eren replied instantly, slightly worried about being 'smart' with him. He looked capable of making the phrase 'if looks could kill' an actual reality.

''Fucking smart arse.'' The man scoffed irritatedly, shaking his head and turning away. There was a pause, unsure if the conversation was over or not, Eren diverted his gaze. Looking anywhere but at the lifeguard. Eren could barely keep his eyes off him though.''You know, if you can't swim you shouldn't be here.'' The man stated, pausing regularly as it seemed he wasn't used to speaking for long periods of time. No more than a few sentences at once. ''We have to turn people down because of idiots like you thinking they can swim and take up room.'' He shook his head again before he smirked and looked down at Eren, who shivered. That smirk. It looked both a mixture between terrifying and highly attractive. ''Also, you splashing about while drowning will disturb other visitors.''

''Oh, not concerned about my safety at all then?'' Eren frowned, slightly confused about whether he was joking or not. He looked serious. It just seemed odd that a lifeguard would only care if he could swim or not because of other people coming into the pool. No concern at all about him drowning.

''Should I be?'' The man smirked, shifting on his seat slightly.

''I-I guess not. But it kind of is your job, isn't it? I mean to make sure I _don't_ drown.''

''Are you going to drown?''

''I don't think so.''

''Then I don't care. My job is to help you if _do _you drown. Not to worry about if you are going to or not. I don't give a damn. I only care if you do and then it's only 'cause I get paid.'' Oh lovely, Eren raised his eyebrow at his answer and shook his head.

''You seem lovely.'' Eren muttered.

''Once again, brat, I don't care. So, can you fucking swim or can't you?''

''Don't worry about yourself, I can swim.'' The lifeguard shrugged then, the fabric of his shirt moving being pulled by his muscles.

''I would ask you to prove it, but I just remembered that I don't actually care.''

''You're actually charming.''

''Piss off.'' The lifeguard closed his eyes and leant back in his raised chair, trying to look like he was finished speaking with the kid.

''What's your name?'' Eren asked, watching him, unable to tear his eyes away. He was strangely memorising. His muscular arms. Tight shirt. Even tighter swimming shorts.

''So you can swim but you can't read. Congratulations.'' He replied, pulling Eren's thoughts back into reality. Sarcasm dripped from every word but the lifeguard moved his arm to point with his middle finger to his chest, it took Eren a moment to realize he _was _actually pointing, pointing to the name sewn into his dark green shirt.

''Rivaille?''

''That's what it fucking says, idiot.'' Rivaille cracked an eye open to glare at him. ''Now piss off.''

''My name's Eren.'' He said, un-fazed by the death glare and verbal abuse it seemed Rivaille had targeted him with.

''Tell someone who cares.'' Eren smirked, happy to see that he had got Rivaille's attention enough for him to actually open his eyes and look at him. If he was fully against him being there, he could have quite easily just ignored him completely. Rivaille let out a deep sigh and sat forward, resting his head on his hand as he lent his elbow on his knee. ''Do you not have any friends? I thought you were with that blond kid.'' Eren raised his eye brow.

''You've been watching me?'' Eren stated with a beam. He'd noticed him enough to see who he'd come in with.

''Fuck no.'' Rivaille scoffed, ''You're way too full of yourself, brat-''

''Eren.'' He corrected.

''I actually don't give a shit.'' Giving Eren a half arsed searching glance, Rivaille sighed and leant back again, moving his arms behind his head. ''I just mean are you either that rude to ignore the person who came with you. Or that annoying that he escaped at the first chance he got?''

''I have friends. Armin didn't escape'' Eren said, bouncing slightly in the water that caused Rivaille to lower his brow again in an annoyed glower.

''You look like you're about to piss your self.'' Rivaille scoffed, though clearly slightly amused by the image and Eren returned with his own glare, however ceased moving. He bent his legs as he gripped onto the side and half lay in the water, looking up and taking the man in again. He had short cut black hair, an undercut, and his angular features were actually stunning. Eren mentally traced his jaw line, his thin neck, his Adam's apple. His eyes were a stormy grey, and Eren instantly noticed how he raised his left eyebrow instead of his right, and then how his jaw clenched, how his arms flexed as he folded them. And his chest moved the fabric of his shirt so Eren could actually see his muscles - though Eren forgot at this moment that he was, in fact, more exposed that Rivaille. The lifeguard could see his entire chest and his swimmers that were too small. He was too busy taking in the lifeguard to become self conscious at that moment.

''Quit staring, would you.'' Eren was shocked at the sudden movement of his lips, yet again being slammed face first back into the reality of the situation. He shook his head, flushing instantly as he realized what he had been doing.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled, turning his gaze away.

''Fucking brat.'' Rivaille shot back, also looking away, not going out of his way to hide the smirk. ''You're so damn annoying.''

''How long have you been a lifeguard? Is it just like a summer job?''

''You still here?'' Eren moved his head back again, Rivaille's voice sounded serious enough but there was something about his eyes that made Eren not want to swim away. Like he didn't actually want him to leave, he just felt he _had_ to use the sassy remarks. Eren rolled his eyes.

''Yeah. I am. I just asked a question.''

''Christ, kids these days can't even take a fucking hint.'' Eren watched him for another moment,

''So,'' Eren leant on the side of the pool, deciding to take the chance to get to know the lifeguard before he really did want him to leave, to just ignore Rivaille's comments and continue for as long as he could.. ''You say 'kids these days' and stuff, but you look like you're just out of collage. Seriously, you can't be that much older than me.''

''No, seriously, brat. Don't start the twenty questions now. And _like hell_ I'm telling you my age. Moron. You don't just ask people that.''

''I didn't ask you. It was just a conversation starter.'' Rivaille eye brow raised and he opened his mouth to say something - something that Eren later tried to guess what it could have been but only could come up with ideas that it was something along the lines of 'why the hell would I want a conversation with you in the first place, brat' - however the lifeguard was cut off by Jean's voice cutting through the air from behind them.

Rivaille sighed, smirking as Jean had called his last name and nodded his head forward, behind the brunet to where Armin was waving and Jean yelled. ''I think you're wanted, _Eren Jaeger_.'' He scoffed, Eren returning the comment with a loud groan and ran a hand through his already wet hair, strands sticking up.

''You _are_ charming.'' Rivaille repeated with an amused smirk at his hair. ''I thought they were meant to be your friends.'' Eren scoffed.

''They are my friends. They're just bloody annoying is all.'' Muttered Eren before he turned, rolling his eyes, and shifted in the water to be hanging onto the pool side with one hand and leant back slightly so he could use his legs to push himself off and through the water, leaving Rivaille with his empathetic nod.

''I can relate.'' Rivaille said, but scoffed at the raise of Eren's eyebrow. ''Yeah, I have friends, brat. Better believe it.'' Eren nodded, trying to make his face look as unconvinced as possible to answer Rivaille's sarcasm he had been giving him through out the conversation in one move. ''Ah, brat.'' Rivaille nodded, already clearly trying getting a come back for Eren's expression. ''So you _can_ swim. You must be so proud.'' Rivaille smirked, watching him let go of the side.

''I'll see you later, Rivaille.'' He scoffed, twisting in the water and pushing off the side to glide over to Armin and the other's enough before he .

''Whatever.'' He said, turning his head away, and took up the position he had been in before ''Just don't drown, brat.'' Rivaille muttered, hoping Eren hadn't heard, however he had, and he was more than thankful that he already had his back facing him as his cheeks suddenly increased drastically in colour.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well this took far longer than I ever expected to write. I kind of want to make this a multichapter AU but I suck at writing and can't promise when how long it will take me to finish the next chapter - but I will try. **

**Please review! It means a lot to me and thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Eren sighed loudly and flopped backwards on the bed. Two days. Two damn days and he still couldn't get it out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to go out that morning, not at all, it was the one thing he had been completely and utterly against. But now. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Rivaille. His expression, his lip. His complete uninterested in everybody and everything. But his last comment.

_'Don't drown, brat.'_

Eren bit his lip, trying to not think about it. Had he actually been worried about him? Had he actually made enough of an impression for him to actually be concerned that he would have to save him? Shaking his head, Eren rolled over in the bed, burying his head into his pillow and expelling all air from his lungs. He couldn't stop thinking about him. It was so damn annoying. He'd only had a short conversation with the guy but he physically couldn't get him out of his mind.

_'Don't drown brat...I would have to save you. My arms around you. Tightly. I said don't drink the water, brat, CPR would have to be carried out. Mouth to mouth. Me and you._'

Eren moaned, grabbing another pillow and pulling it over his head. He was fucking fantasizing now. This was actually serious. He'd only had a short conversation - Rivaille wasn't interested in anything about him whatsoever. He was a lifeguard; an uninterested lifeguard who only talked to him because Eren had bothered him into a conversation, had only told him not to drown so he wouldn't have to get up, only looked at him because Eren had pissed him off. Rivaille didn't care. Not at all.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Eren threw the pillow down again and crossed the room to the curtains. He had managed to do nothing that day, escaped from all of Armin's suggestions of going to the park or seeing a movie, and it was clear that already the sun was trying to set, even though the summer day promised to continue for another several hours. He sighed, unlocking the window and pushing it open to let in some of the cooler air and sighed again, breathing in the fresh air, he paused again to listen the calming drown of the outside world.

Armin, Jean and the rest had kept him busy the rest of the time at the pool when they had went; Eren hadn't managed to be able to talk to Rivaille again before leaving, of course he'd glanced over at him on a regular basis but it wasn't the same as actually talking to him. He didn't even know why but his thoughts had been suddenly flooded by 'Rivaille', even after just talking with him for a moment. Eren didn't know anything about it and, evidently, Rivaille had barely cared if Eren talked to him or not. Clearly, he would have rather been alone.

This must what it must feel like. Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair. This is what it must feel like to have a crush - he now completely understood the groups of girls at school as they constantly talked about some celebrity or some random guy in one of the older years. Normally he got pissed by their antics, constantly squealing about a person who didn't even know they existed. But now-

_'Don't drown brat.'_

No. Eren growled, rubbing his forehead with the palms of his hands and turned from the window. This was all Armin's fault. Him and his fucking ideas.

Strolling back over to the bed, Eren remade the mess of blankets and cushions, making sure to shake it out to force the sheets cold again. Leaving it, Eren walked away, moving to go downstairs and grabbed his phone. His mother and Mikasa would definitely be on their way home soon - His mother had claimed a few days ago that she and Mikasa were going away to stay at some friends house and had been all week, his mother, of course, claiming that she would be fine with out him and didn't need him 'fussing' all the time.  
Eren kicked the spare wheelchair out-of-the-way of him, and slid past the stair lift and shuffled downstairs.

Ice.

He needed ice. He needed to cool down, hoping that would also numb his brain into forgetting about Rivaille.

Eren moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge and half melting as the cool air hit him instantly. He stood there for a few moments, just allowing the waves of coldness to wash over him as the fridge hummed happily as a constant noise in the background, before he shook his head, putting his thoughts back on track and reaching in. He grabbed a large carton of orange, normally he would just drink it straight from the bottle when neither his mother nor Mikasa was home to stop him, but he didn't, crossing the kitchen again and grabbing a glass. Once the drink was poured, he pushed his glass against the front of the fridge in the ice maker and letting the cubes fall into the full glass.

Tilting the glass up, Eren downed it in one, gasping and panting for breath as he swallowed the freezing cold liquid. A shiver ran through his body, and he tilted the cup again, letting the left over ice cubes fall into his mouth and melt there. He sighed, knowing he would have to make some food for Mikasa's and his mother's return. Moving round the kitchen, checking each and every one of the cupboards, Eren soon realized that the house was pretty much empty of food that could be used to cook with. He wasn't the best a cooking - Mikasa was the cook - but she worked all day when she was home, even though now she was out with their mother on another one of their friend visits. Eren hadn't been able to get a summer job this year; his previous jobs never inviting him back after earlier years as he had caused a lot of trouble. Especially when he had ended up working in the same place as Jean last year, and had carried out a 'dare battle' through out the weeks. That hadn't ended well, and stories of their escapades had seemed to have travelled to every employer in the district. Eren would have to ask Jean if he too was finding it difficult to get the part-time work that was usually easy to find in the large town.

Eren raised an eyebrow as his phone beeped, slamming the glass down with more force than was intended, Eren crossed the room to where he had dumped it on the work surface and glanced at the screen. It instantly faded into black, Eren unable to catch who it was, and he grumbled as he picked up the phone to read the text.

_One new message: Mikasa_

Sighing, Eren leant back on the kitchen counter and clicked the phone to read it, slowly fanning himself again as the coldness of the drink settled in his stomach and not his head.

_Mikasa: Just letting you know that we're on are way back, Ma suggested something German for dinner? so I said I'll let you know - don't mess it up. See you soon x_

Eren clicked the home button and groaned loudly. German food. Shit. He really wasn't any cook and when his mother depended on him to make her something like German food - something that she knew how to make far better and more successful than him - it was anything but a good thing. Sure, Eren knew how to make simple things, like pasta, but nothing as fancy as what his mother was clearly suggesting. She had attempted to teach him how to cook some of the traditional meals from his country that she used to make, but Eren had either given up half way through or got annoyed with his mother's directions and Mikasa constantly standing over him like she was just waiting for him to fail so she could swoop in and 'help'. Most of the time, he'd try and just stay away from the kitchen and cooking in general. But clearly, the rest of his family had other ideas.

Pushing his phone back on the kitchen counter, Eren moved over to the pile of paper and letters all shoved into a basket by himself whenever something important looking came through the door. His mother couldn't reach up there and Mikasa tended to tell him to clean it whenever she saw it, but Eren had an order - the paper's may have looked messy, but he knew what he was doing. Sort of.

He had separated the mail into sections: urgent, mostly urgent, you can keep hold of this for a little while and you don't ever need to read this - it's just crap. However behind the last section was all the little bits of paper that he may or may not need. It included several of his mother's old recipes of food she made, just in case Eren suddenly discovered some way to find a genie who could grant him the wish of amazing culinary skills. A couple of postcards from the school to tell him that he was either down for a detention or letters saying when parents evenings were from several years ago. It was even more of a 'it's just crap' section that the actual 'it's just crap' section. But Eren wasn't about to clean it out -who could be bothered?

Finding the very thing he needed, Eren scowled at the page, bringing it up into the light and letting the rest of the paper that he had propped up with his hand, fall back into the basket. He pouted slightly at the name at the top of the page, Käsespätzle, humming at the ingredients that he knew they didn't have in. That would mean going out again. In the damn heat of the afternoon into the middle of a promised to be crowded supermarket before coming home to more heat. Käsespätzle was served boiling hot, so that meant even more heat.

Eren groaned loudly, folding the page and shoving it in his pocket before grabbing his phone and reply a clearly irritated text to Mikasa before grabbing his shoes to leave the house.

* * *

Much to Eren's delight the supermarket itself was actually cool. No, it was cold. Amazingly chilled and like heaven on the boiling hot day.

He spent a large majority of his time just standing awkwardly in the freezer aisle, relaxing into the coldness of the air until the hairs on his body physically stuck up and he shivered, causing him to have to move.

Käsespätzle recipe in his hand, he wandered through the lines of food, searching for all the ingredients.

Like hell he was making the pasta from scratch, he mentally scoffed, looking down at the paper. 'Home-made pasta' the sheet read in his mother's handwriting. No way. Eren threw a packet of pasta into the shopping trolley and pushed along searching for 'geriebene Muskatnuss' or in other words, ground nutmeg. Eren rolled his eyes at the fact that the entire thing was written in German. Really, he didn't mind- with a German family, it had been his first language and then taught English due to going to school and his father's job. However it was still a hassle to try to translate, switching between the German sheet and the English supermarket shelves.

Ground nutmeg. He forced his mind to focus and pushed on, searching along each sides of the supermarket aisle.

Eren didn't actually mind shopping. He and Mikasa were good on that front, with the fact that she disliked trips to the stores intensely but didn't mind working in the kitchen to cook the stuff Eren would come back with. Mikasa disliked having to be around a lot of people and be civil. She disliked Eren working in the kitchen as he often burnt whatever it was he was trying to make or himself by accident. She felt it safer to push him out of the kitchen and in the car to shop instead of leaving him to do it all himself, even though, it seemed evident that today Eren would be doing it all himself anyway. Not that he minded. He just had to hope that Mikasa didn't too. That she would be happy enough to let him cook, especially when Käsespätzle involved boiling out water and pans.

All purpose flour. Check. Nutmeg - Eren paused- still needed. Salt, they already had. Pepper was the same. Eggs, he pushed the trolley forward, keeping a mental note to continue to search for nutmeg as he pushed through the rest of the supermarket in search for eggs.

Taking a detour down the spices aisle on his way to the eggs, Eren moved out-of-the-way of a clearly rushed woman and pulled up behind yet another stranger, avoiding contact with them all. He glanced over slightly, the man clearly trying to reach for something but just missing it by a couple of inches but unaware of Eren's presences and trolley right behind him. He waited for a few moments, considering helping him but he clearly looked irritated and Eren would do anything to avoid a kick in the shin for trying to help, but he couldn't help his conscious mind yelling about how it was 'his duty to help those who needed it'.

He lent in, trying to warn him that he was there, by coming into his view from the side and reaching for the jar that the man was apparently aiming for, but pausing to look down.

''Is it this one you want?'' He asked, his eyes widening slightly as he recognized the man in front of him as the lifeguard from two days ago. Shit. Of course it was. That was so damn generic - he should have guessed - of course that would have happened. But really? He mentally cursed the universe for being so damn predictable and offered Rivaille a lopsided smile. ''Hey.'' He chuckled, bringing down the jar and offering to him, slightly taken aback by the glare he was given in return.

''It was the one next to it.'' He said simply, obviously pissed that Eren even got involved, which the brunet had to try to make the connection if it was a glare he would have given to anyone who'd done the same, or if that glare was especially saved for him.

''Sorry.'' Eren mumbled, reaching back up and sliding the jar back onto the shelf and taking down the one next to it. ''It's stupid how they design these places.'' He commented with a chuckle, trying to make polite conversation and not let on that this had been the very man he hadn't been able to get out of his mind for the past to days.

''They are.'' He took the jar, nodding his thanks reluctantly and put it in with rest of his shopping and pushing the trolley forward. Eren watched him, panicking slightly that he was already leaving.

''Wait.'' He called before he could bite his tongue and stop himself, moving around to grab his own trolley and rushed to push it along side Rivaille's. The lifeguard gave a irritated sigh and glanced across at him, shaking his head.

''You stalking me, Jaeger?'' He asked, adjusting his hands around the trolley.

''No. I came to shop, I didn't know you were here.'' Eren said truthfully, keeping up with Rivaille's speed. ''Are you here all the time?''

''Yeah. I live out back in the crates of apples, I only come into the store on occasion through the day. Most of the time I wander round at night, moaning and messing shit up.'' He said, his face serious but his voice dripping in sarcasm. ''Fucking idiot.'' He shook his head, rolling his eyes after he'd finished with his sarcastic half speech. Eren too rolled his eyes in reply, mimicking Rivaille's usual expression - usual as in how he had looked the twice Eren had ever met him.

''I meant shop here and you knew that.''

''I actually didn't. You need to make you're self clearer, brat.'' Eren shrugged, thinking that he had been quiet clear and the sarcasm was once again not at all needed.

''So, are you-'' Eren smirked, trying to think up something to say.

''I didn't expect to see you here.'' Rivaille butted in, manners clearly not his forte. Eren looked across at him and raised an eyebrow, adjusting his hands to he was half leaning on the trolley as he pushed it along.

''How come? I come here quite often actually.'' He smirked, his head turned to watch Rivaille as they walked.

''Never thought you'd be one to do the shopping, Jaeger? You live alone?'' Rivaille scoffed, glancing over himself but instantly keeping his eyes in front when he noticed Eren's gaze on him.

''No, my mother and sister are actually on their way home today so I have to cook them something.''

''You any good?'' He scoffed, trying to imagine the kid cooking. True, he'd only spoken to him twice and knew little to zero about him, but it was still hard to imagine.

''Depends. I'm not terrible, just short attention span.'' Eren smirked.

''I can imagine. What you cooking anyway?''

''Käsespätzle.'' Eren said, aware that it would be unlikely that Rivaille had heard of it before anyway.

Rivaille didn't answer, clearly not familiar with the food that Eren was talking about and decided against saying anything. Taking a sharp turn down another aisle , he made sure his irritated sigh was audible as Eren followed him.

''It's German, so you probably have never had it.''

''I don't give a damn where it's from. Would you stop following me, kid? You're like a fucking stalker.'' He half growled, Eren shrugging in reply.

''Maybe I need to come down here. I have a list you know, I'm allowed to wander round the supermarket at my own will just as much as you are.''

''Not with me you're not.'' Rivaille grumbled, lowering his brow as he moved over to the side of the aisle and reaching up to get the thing he needed, secretly thankful that Eren didn't offer to take it down for him that time.

''You know it takes less effort to smile, I'm keeping you company.'' Eren stated, his eyes flicking across his body again, attracted by the shirt he was wearing riding up as he stretched.

''Actually,'' Rivaille lowered his brow to glare down at him again. ''It takes a total of eleven muscles to frown. It takes twelve to smile. I'm just resting my face, brat.''

''That's why I said effort.'' Eren moved his arm up, copying Rivaille's movement from the pool and rested his head on his hand, propping his elbow up in the side of the shopping trolley.

''Did you know,'' The lifeguard asked, smirking as he instantly got Eren's attention with his claim of knowing facts but continuing to reach up, taking several objects down from the shelves. ''It takes twenty-two muscles to be an asshole. It takes only three more to piss off and it takes a grand total of thirteen to never talk to me again. Go rest your muscles. Leave me alone Jaeger.'' Eren looked up at him, taking in his insult but a sudden burst of confidence caused him to risk it. He felt strangely comfortable with Rivaille taunting him; his insults barely bothered him.

''Twenty-two to be an asshole? Is that why you're so toned?'' Eren asked, innocently, risking a smart answer. Rivaille froze, turning his head slowly glowering at him.

''Piss off, you bastard.''

Eren chuckled lightly. He had thought too much about him to just leave, he knew he was bothering him, but once again Rivaille's expression was hard but unconvincing to Eren. He didn't want to leave him to it. There was something about him, not only just the fact that Eren quite clearly had a crush on him - he wasn't about to deny it to himself at least. Something about Rivaille's expression that confused Eren slightly. A sigh left Rivaille's lips and Eren watched him as he lowered himself back o the ground, a tiny smirk on his lips.

''You're fucking persistent.'' he said, raising an eyebrow at him. ''I don't know what the hell you want from me, but whatever it is, it's a no.''

''I don't want anything.' '

''Then you must have a fucking weird sense of humour because I swear to God-'' He added to his trolley and pushed it further down, Eren didn't miss the fact that he waited a split second for him to catch up with him. Which Eren did.

''Do you know where the eggs are?'' Eren asked, glancing down at his entirely German list again.

''We already past it, genius.'' Eren raised an eyebrow and turned his head, unable to see anywhere that could hold eggs, they were nowhere near the chilled section.

''It's fine, I can find it later. I have more stuff to get.''

''For your Käsespätzle right?'' he asked simply, Eren biting back the grin.

''Yeah, though I'm pretty convinced I'm going to mess it up. I don't know how to cook it. It's all salt water and precise cooking times.''

''You said you're making it for your mother. What even is it?'' Rivaille asked with a sigh, aware that he wasn't getting rid of the kid anytime soon so might as well make reluctant conversation.

''It's tossed pasta, cheese and onions. Okay, you know macaroni and cheese?'' Rivaille rolled his eyes, nodding. ''Yeah, well it's just the German version of that.''

''You German or just like eating their food?''

''Mit einem zweiten Namen wie Jaeger, ich denke, es ist ziemlich klar, dass ich Deutscher bin.'' _(With a second name like Jaeger, I think it's pretty clear that I'm German.)_

''Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites, vous ne peux taire.''_ (I don't know what you're saying, so you can just shut up_) Rivaille grumbled in reply, scoffing at Eren's jaw dropping. ''What? Never heard French before.''

''No, not like that. You from France?''

''Look kid, I don't know you. You tried this last time, I'm not about to tell you my entire life story. I've met you twice.''

''I just asked a question. I'm not stalking you.'' Rivaille gave an exasperated sigh, stopping and looking up at Eren.

''You want me to answer your questions?'' He asked, his face showing that he was clearly expecting to regret his next words, especially when Eren nodded. ''I need some one to come work with me in a couple of days, meaning I have to teach a lesson to a bunch of trainees who think they know fucking everything - even though Hanji promised she'd do it- I now have to do this. As everyone else is clever enough to stay the hell away from me when I tell them to, I guess an annoying brat like you is the only option I have.'' He paused, leaning on the shopping trolley and glad to see Eren hanging on his every word. ''All I need from you is to get in there with them and help them do as I say. You will stay away from me and I will not be paying you cash so kiss goodbye to any dreams of that. If you stay out of my way and follow my orders, then I will answer one of your questions.'' He said, taking a breath that he seemed to instantly expel into a large sigh. ''Then, you fucking piss off and I don't want to see you again. Agreed?''

_'Don't drown brat.'_

Eren nodded, trying not to make it too obvious how he felt, even though the tiny smirk that Rivaille pulled gave Eren the tiny suspicion that he did actually know.

''Only one?'' Eren asked, looking back at him.

''One. No more.'' One question. It would be tough to think up something to ask him that would be good enough. Worth the work.

''Agreed.'' Eren nodded, looking back at him, but secretly hoping that it wouldn't have to be the last time he saw the lifeguard. He mentally shook his head. Twice, Eren. Only twice had he spoken to him.

''Good. Okay, tomorrow, ten in the morning, pool side. And yes, brat, that is an actual time. There are two ten o'clocks in the day.'' he said sarcastically, smirking at him. ''Bet you haven't been up that early in a while. I don't give a damn. You better be there, and ready. I'm not waiting.'' Eren nodded again. Tomorrow. He'd get to see him again tomorrow.

''I know.'' Eren smirked, glad to be invited. He was going to at least see him once more.

''I'm done here, so I guess I'll have to see you then.'' He rolled his eyes at Eren's expression and shot him a glare. ''Enjoy failing at cooking.'' He said, gripping his trolley and being the first to turn and walk away this time.

Pausing to just watch his back as he left, Eren swallowed the lump in his throat and diverted his gaze from looking at Rivaille's arse as he walked away, pushing the trolley in front of him.

Eren shook his head, letting go of the breath. All he had to do was successfully cook Käsespätzle, clean the house, make pleasant conversation with his mother and sister before he could excuse himself for the night to go wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow when he would be seeing Rivaille again. Helping him. Getting one question answered. Just one.

No more.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, as promised chapter two and in reasonably good time. Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**Please review! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Eren, despite loosing everything he ever needed to take with him when going out, was up and ready to go by nine thirty. His mother was still asleep - apparently Eren's attempt at Käsespätzle hadn't been a complete and utter failure, she didn't know about the several failed tries that Eren was thankful he had bought more than enough ingredients. She was still sleeping soundly, Mikasa however was up, wandering around downstairs and getting breakfast ready for the family. Which Eren would have to devise some random excuse for not taking advantage of, he didn't particularly want his sister knowing where he was going, more of the fact that she would probably request she came too. Which would be highly bad thing.

Eren wanted to see Rivaille again alone. He had been more tolerable last time with him, Eren wanted that to continue. Granted, Rivaille had said one question and one question alone - which had caused far too many problems for Eren that night. He couldn't think of a sensible question that would be worth Rivaille answering. Worth Rivaille's clearly precious time. Of course, the generic thing to do would be to ask for more questions, like wishing for more wishes. But Rivaille didn't actually have to do anything. All he had to do was answer it; if Eren's question was 'Can I have more questions?' then Rivaille could just answer with a simple 'no' and that would be the end of that.

One question. No more.

Eren sighed, moving from his room with his bag over his shoulder and slid down the stairs, trying to manoeuvre his way past the stair lift at the top that showed him his mother was still asleep. He wandered through into the kitchen, searching for where he had abandoned his phone yesterday before leaving for the supermarket, nodding his good morning to Mikasa and hoping she wouldn't glance at the clock. Apparently, there were two ten o'clocks in the day, and only rarely did Eren see the first, never mind being up and dressed before it even struck. Especially during the summer break.  
"Morning." He attempted casual, leaning over the counter to search for his phone, mentally swearing he had left it there last night.

Mikasa turned her head, raising and eyebrow at him. He was dressed and everything, actually looking presentable and had apparently had an attempt at taming his bed hair, unfortunately for Eren, with little success.

"Morning." She repeated in reply, her tone coated in suspicion.

"What?" Eren looked up at her, questioning both her expression and tone of voice. This is what he had tried to avoid, so if he didn't ask, she would bring it up and ask where he was going herself. Which would just piss him off. His sister raised her hands defensively, shrugging before Eren could have a go at her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you were up so early. Not like you. You're not sick are you?" She asked, Eren unsure if she was joking or serious. She didn't tend to joke about him being ill or hurt, but it seemed a ridiculously stupid question to ask.

"Mikasa," Eren gave an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "If I were sick, which I'm not, I wouldn't be down here dressed. I would be upstairs, wallowing in self-pity and waiting for you to care enough to check on me." He said, finding his phone under a pile of letters and shoving it in his pocket . That was one thing down, all he needed now was his-

"You're car keys are by the door." Mikasa said, pulling up her scarf and throwing one of the parts dangling down over her shoulder as she made breakfast.

"Thanks." Eren sent her a smile as he darted from the kitchen and over to the small table by the door, grabbing his keys that were just abandoned on the side. "I'll see you later Mikasa, tell Ma I've just gone out. I don't know when I'll be back." He called, that was one thing he had forgotten to ask. When the lesson finished. How much time left he had before he had to make a decision about the question he was going to ask.

Mikasa turned her head again, abandoning the breakfast for a minute and followed him out into the hall, frowning.

"Eren."

"What?" He turned his head, forcing back the eye roll but making damn sure she heard the sigh. Rivaille.

"Where are you even going? It's not even ten yet." She raised an eyebrow, wanting to know, which just grated on Eren's nerves.

"Just out. Really Mikasa, I won't be long. I have my phone if there are any problems so call if there are and I will get back to you as soon as I can. But I'll be back soon and I'll text you when I'm on my way." He assured her, looking at her and re adjusting his swimming bag, he was just using an old back pack, on his shoulder.

"Is it work? Did you get a job or something?" Eren sighed at her. He didn't want to tell her because he knew she would want to come with him. She would make some excuse up to come and watch or join in, possibly end up dragging Armin and then again maybe more people along too. Eren didn't want that. He wanted to be alone with Rivaille- or as alone as he could be in a crowded pool. To have him all to himself, like in the supermarket. He would then concentrate on him more, maybe even start to talk to him or like him. That would be great. But if Mikasa, or anyone else that he knew, was there, it would just ruin it. She was so damn nosy when it came to his life.

"Yeah, kind of. It's like and interview thing. I've got to do stuff and then there are questions and shit." He said, which technically, wasn't a lie. Even though there was no job after this and only one question. One.

"Oh. Okay." Mikasa nodded, "Stay safe." She said simply, turning around and walked back into the kitchen. Eren let out a sigh. How nice of her to let him leave, he thought sourly, rolling his eyes and turning to leave the house. He shouldn't need Mikasa's direct agreement to be able to leave the house.

To go do what he wanted without her.

* * *

"You're late." Eren said, raising an eyebrow at the lifeguard and unable to hold back a grin as he appeared. It had only been yesterday since he last saw him and Eren had been buzzing.

Eren was half sat on the small wall surrounding the car park of the outside swimming pool, his phone in his hand as he had checked the time constantly for the last quarter of an hour. He hadn't expected to be the first one there, really hadn't expected it. Rivaille looked like the kind of guy to always be on time, like lateness was something he strived against, but it appeared Eren was wrong. He had waited there, next to his car, not in it, so that when Rivaille arrived he would see that he was, in fact, actually there before him.

He had looked up by chance to see the small, muscular lifeguard walking towards him, from a large black car that would totally swamp Eren's little, run down Ford if he parked next to him. He looked tired and unimpressed but Eren was getting more used to the fact that this was just his natural face. And God, it was fucking stunning. Even with his monotone expressions, dark eyes and the glare that Eren knew was directed at him, even from this distance. He was beautiful.

"No, actually you were early." Rivaille stated, coming up to him, his tone matching the uncaring expression carved into his features perfectly, but Eren didn't miss the fact his eyes darted up and down his chest for a moment before looking up and glaring into his eyes.

"You said ten, its quarter past." Eren pointed out.

"I said ten to you." He said, like he was correcting Eren's stupidity. "Look, brat, how did I know if you'd be punctual or not? You look like the type to be late for school or collage or whatever all the time."

"Your lack of faith disturbs me." Eren said, smirking as Rivaille looked up at him, his eyes widening slightly at the reference before he shook his head and his expression was completely neutral once again.

"Quit quoting_ Star Wars_ and get a fucking move on." Eren sniggered, happy that he had at least understood the reference and followed him, having to increase his speed slightly at the start as Rivaille had already walked a fair distance but soon caught up with him.

Rivaille walked down the neat, gravelled path towards the gates of the pool at the back, only pool staff had keys to open it and it seemed as people tended to leave this area of the town alone throughout the night. There was rarely graffiti or litter, so Eren guessed it was either left alone by late night street goers or someone cleaned up after people who broke in during the night.

It was actually a large pool; the generic, rectangular shape and recently refurbished so it was nice to look at. Modern. Eren had to admit it was actually pretty -for a pool- and the inside pool building could be seen on the other side of the road, close by for when the outside one was unable for use. For if the weather was particularly crappy that day or during the winter months. Most people preferred the outside pool. The freedom and the feeling of multiple elements. The water and the air. Eren rarely went, but he had to agree. It was nicer to swim out in the open than in a crowded, echoey hall. It felt smaller like that, everyone felt so much closer, pressed up against you. Eren liked the idea of being able to dive under the water and come out and gasp in clean fresh air. The sky made it seem so much bigger than it was.

Ere looked around as he walked up, the pool itself laying empty and stilled, occasionally the water blowing due to the light summer breeze that Eren was actually thanking the lord for. It was hot again but luckily the wind made the warmth slightly more bearable. The gate was large and painted a deep blue, a wall running around the pool in a large circular shape that housed the pool in the centre and sun lounges and hammocks surrounding the water. It always seemed busy, when Eren had come - which wasn't often- but it had always been bustling with people. The calls and yells, splashing and had instantly turned Eren off the idea of spending an extended period of time in the same place as them. But it was so quiet now. Almost silent. So the strange quietness of the area surprised him. Made him almost afraid to breath in case he spoilt the silence.

''Okay, did you bring all your shit with you or do you need to borrow swimmers or something?'' Rivaille glanced over at him as he lead him through the gate, pulling it too once Eren had joined in within the con-finds of the wall.

''I'm not completely useless, you know.'' Eren said, raising an eyebrow at him and his smart mouth.

''No wait, I forgot. Your mother's home now isn't she, did she pack your bag for you?'' He taunted, walking slightly ahead and taking larger steps that Eren thought unnecessary but it was clear he did it to be ahead. To be leading them and show his authority so Eren didn't think he was in charge.

''No actually. I did it my self.'' Eren scoffed in return, trying not to show visibly how smug he was at the fact he was _actually_ walking with Rivaille again. He was with him again and was actually allowed to stay with him all day. Eren didn't want to seem like some kind of stalker, he wasn't, he just liked him. Wouldn't admit it out loud but knew he had a crush.

''Congratulations, brat.'' Rivaille faked a surprised look, leading them straight forward passed the pool water - that looked inviting, still and undisturbed so far- and over to the small block that was the changing rooms. They lay at the furthest side from the gate, even though Eren found this highly odd that any visitor had to walk through the entire pool area to just get to the changing rooms, but he guessed it was the only space available to build them, so didn't give it much thought. ''So you can now read, swim and pack your own bag. You must be so proud.'' he said, sarcasm dripping from every word which Eren jokingly rolled his eyes at.

''You're so damn sassy.''

''I do try. Normally it fucking works in getting unwanted things away from me.'' Rivaille mumbled back, stopping at the door of the changing room and unlocking the door for him. ''Right, get changed and then met me back here as soon as you're done. I'm not in the mood for any shit, so don't take a million years.'' He ordered, clinking the keys in his hand and holding them as he stepped aside to let Eren go through and get himself changed.

''Sure.'' The brunet nodded, adjusting his bag once again and glancing over his face again. He was so beautiful, Eren didn't even know how he managed to look so good at the time of day it was, but he guessed it must just be natural beauty. His high cheek bones, well-formed jaw line, perfect grey eyes. He looked wonderful; Eren could barely keep his eyes off him.

"Are you going to fucking move or just blank out again?" Rivaille scoffed, looking up at him and sneering. Christ, he even looked beautiful like that- with both his voice and face coated in a thick layer of sarcasm, topped with a generous portion of annoyance. Eren shook his head, clearing his thoughts, trying to focus his mind yet again. Rivaille wasn't interested and if he was it was only to get him to do his job for him and then leave.

"Yeah, sorry." Eren mumbled, sliding his bag down his arm and taking it in his hands, moving to walk through into the changing rooms before he could get distracted yet again, aware of the tiny sigh and inevitable shaking of his head from the man behind him.

He left him, walking through into the changing room, once again shocked by the silence of the building. It didn't seem right to be so quiet however it was something Eren could definitely get used to. He liked company- relished in it- but usually during the school breaks, he mostly just enjoyed spending it alone or in his room with his two best friends. Usually loud, bustling rooms like this annoyed him, but he had to admit it just didn't feel right quiet.

Moving through the empty changing block, he found himself a cubical- even though he could have just gotten changed out in the open- and locked the door before stripping off his trousers and underwear and slipping into his tight swimming shorts. He had considered going out and buying new ones, he almost had after Rivaille had offered him the 'job', but knew the lifeguard would realise he bought them especially. He seemed to be the one to notice things like that. To be honest, Eren convinced himself that they didn't look /too/ bad. They just hugged him and would probably end up riding through out the day, ignoring the shortness of them as he grew as well, they weren't awful. And it was definitely nice to not be so restricted by the heat that clothes added.

Running a hand through his hair, Eren pulled off his shirt too and shoved it all back in his bag, feeling slightly more self-conscious and exposed than before. Jesus, he would be swimming with Rivaille- which would be awkward considering how toned and stunning his body clearly already was. How he would be able to keep his eyes off of him to concentrate on orders, Eren didn't know.

His bag repacked, Eren picked it up by the handle, bending for his shoes and walking towards the lockers. They were stood close to the showers, even closer to the doors again and Eren had full selection of whichever one he wanted. Choosing his birthday date, he put the money in and turned the key. Unlocking it before he shoved his bag into the confined space, keeping a hand on the rucksack as he slid his shoes in with it, trying to shut the door before it all tumbled out again.

Being cool in the changing room, Eren forced himself not to linger in the shade, away from the harsh sun and made his way back out to find Rivaille again. The pool had changed slightly during the duration of his getting ready and it almost surprised Eren to see the lifeguard holding a large net in front of him, standing on the pool edge and fishing out any leaves or other mess that had found its way into the pool through the night. He had clearly sorted what he needed for the lesson Eren was helping with; a pile of foam chest boards near him and half of the pool cornered off by a piece of rope, draped through the water, so Eren walked around the side of the pool slowly, pretending not to notice how Rivaille's gaze turned to him and instantly flickered down to his shorts.

''Took your time.'' Rivaille scowled at him, his head turning back to the net. Swishing it through the water, the lifeguard grumbled to himself.

''What, miss me?''

''No.'' He scoffed, flicking his gaze back over again to see Eren wrap an arm around his stomach, feeling more exposed as the other was still fully clothed. ''I was fucking going to make you do this, brat.''

''Wow, I feel honoured.'' Eren smirked.

''Yeah you should. You can take over if you'd like.'' Rivaille replied, his tone quiet clearly sarcastic.

''No thanks, I think I'll pass this time. You look like you're having so much fun.''

''I actually am. I have to physically force myself not to bounce with excitement from cleaning this pool everyday when it's not even my fucking job.''

''Still resting your face muscles then?'' Eren asked, nodding towards his face and referring to a previous conversation during their last meeting.

''Too right I am.'' He said, his expression anything but impressed.

''That's too bad.'' Eren frowned, moving closer and standing by his shoulder, peering into the water and watching him fish out the leaves with the giant net. He had been waiting all night for this conversation, it seemed odd that just having a sarcastic back and forth with the life guard could be so enjoyable. Actually, he wished he wasn't 'resting his mouth muscles'. Eren, as well as wanting to feel them, had become aware of the lack of smile on his lips. He wanted to see him smile. Smile for him. Glancing over yet again, he took in the side of his face. His jaw clenched, his face set in the same monotone expression that had been sat of his features each time Eren saw him. He wanted to see him smile. ''You shouldn't clench your jaw like that.'' He said, turning his frown into a smirk and moving a hand to poke his jaw just under his ear.

''Fuck off.''

''No.''

''Stop poking my jaw. I can clench it all I want.''

''No you can't.''

''Who says?''

''Me.'' Rivaille turned to him, frowning, the brunet preparing himself for his sharp-tongued comment or being shoved into the pool. Anything. Something. Some kind of reaction to being ordered around by someone clearly younger than him. Someone he had only met twice before who really had no right to tell him to do anything. Eren wasn't about to leave, he had started to like Rivaille. Not only just for his looks, but he enjoyed talking to him, enjoyed his company, enjoyed bothering him. He liked him, liked him probably more than he should have done considering the lack of times they had met or the lack of pleasantness that the lifeguard had given him in return for his company.

Opening his mouth to say something, Rivaille was cut off before he could even speak by a high-pitched screech of his name and a loud slamming into the gates that caused the entire thing to shake at the other side of the pool where they had walked through before. A girls face pushed her way through the bars, gripping on with both hands like she was peering in to an animal's cage and Eren couldn't help but jump at the noise of the gates. Rivaille growling threateningly and spun round slowly to offer 'the noise' a well practised glower. The gate swung open with a creak and The Noise moved in, lifting her hand above her head as she swung her hips, laughing.

''I'm here Rivaille!'' The Noise proclaimed, clearly going out of her way to be overly loud and over the top, like some kind of stage actress, Eren thought.

''Fuck off, shitty glasses.'' He returned, turning away from both her and Eren to concentrate on cleaning the pool out.

''Good morning to you too, Mr Grumpy.'' She giggled, swinging the gate shut with a loud bang again and half bouncing over to them, grinning widely. ''You're hear so early.'' The Noise sniggered, moving around the side of the pool and joining his other side, peering over his shoulder to watch him like Eren had just done.

''I'm always here at this time, you know that, moron.''

''I know.'' The Noise laughed again, moving both hands and clenching her fists expect for one finger on both hands - clearly risking it- and poke him on both sides. Rivaille instantly retaliated by with a shove of his elbow, causing The Noise to snigger, leaving him be almost reluctantly. She glanced up, pausing for a moment before 'Aww'ing loudly. ''Ah! You cutie!'' She squealed, ducking under the net and moving in front of him, Eren missing the glance Rivaille shot over as his expression flickered to slight jealousy but mostly just annoyance.

Eren's view was suddenly blocked by The Noises' face, grinning impossibly wider at him and throwing out a hand to him. ''Hi!'' She called. She was so god damn loud, it was -what- ten, half past ten at the most, in the morning and she was physically bounding, hadn't stopped smiling and yelled most of the things she said. 'Inside voice' was clearly not something she was any good at. Eren smiled back at her and shook her hand sheepishly. ''I'm Hanji, Rivaille's bestest buddy.''

''She likes to believe.''

''No, You said.'' She corrected, sniggering and rolling her eyes as she offered Eren a look of 'he's always like this, ignore him'.

''If I did, I was fucking drunk and didn't mean it.'' He frowned, pulling the net from the water again - there didn't seem to be anything even in the water from what Eren could see but he assumed Rivaille liked it clean and tidy. Even though Eren was sure it wasn't his job. Maybe it was him who made sure the place always looked like it did.

''Whatever, Levi.'' She waved her hand behind her, focusing back on Eren and stage whispering a 'I am'. ''And you are?'' The Noise - now officially called 'Hanji'- widened her grin again and looked back at him.

''Err- I'm Eren.'' He gave a her a weak smile back, taken aback by her energy.

''Well hi!'' Hanji beamed, turning back for a moment to see what Rivaille was doing and shaking her head at him. ''It's clean Levi, leave it alone.''

''It's clean now, because I just cleaned it.'' He scowled at her, sliding the net fully out of the water again and reaching in to pick up a few of the wet leaves sticking to the sides of it as it dripped.

''So, Eren,'' She looked back again, already having trouble keeping up with who she was talking to, Eren nodded. ''You part of the team now?'' She asked.

''Um...?''

''Do you work here? You got a job, right?'' She giggled, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to her. Her main aim seeming to be 'annoy Rivaille', she continued to try to irritate him by flicking the water from the net at him and sniggering at it as the droplets occasionally hit his face.

''He's not employed here.'' Rivaille said before Eren could even answer. ''I just asked him to help today as I didn't think a shit face like you would turn up.'' Tugging the net from her, Hanji gasped loudly, bringing a hand to her heart.

''Oh Levi, that hurt. Such lack of faith. Of course I would have come.'' She shook her head, moving to turn dramatically to Eren. ''Eren, oh sweet, adorable Eren. Tell him off for me - he will listen to you. He doesn't trust me, Eren.'' Slightly taken aback by her, Eren stayed silent and -attempted- remaining upright as she tugged him closer dramatically, fake crying.

''Shut it.''

''He's replaced me!'' She gave a fake wail, Rivaille scowling at her noise.

''Fucking shut up, I didn't think you'd come. Suck it up. He's not leaving so quit you're whining.'' He snapped, hitting her arm. Eren had to pause to make sure he had heard that correctly, missing the next part of the conversation. 'He's not leaving.' Eren bit back the grin. Did that mean Rivaille actually wanted him there? Or was it just a 'he's not leaving himself even though I've tried to get rid of him'. Maybe he actually didn't mind him being there. The look in Rivaille's eyes, the look that truly, deep down he didn't mind the company of the 'brat' - maybe it was actually real. Maybe Rivaille liked him.

''So you work anywhere?'' Hanji asked, dragging Eren's thoughts back to the present. She stared at him, grinning widely as she had finished her performance and now was back to asking Eren questions - who was bewildered about how fast this woman could change her conversations. It seemed ridiculous that she could have so much energy so early in the morning, even Sasha at school had to at least get passed the first too lessons before she was any kind of awake enough to be hyper.

"No." Eren shook his head. He hadn't been able to find a job that year, despite his searching, but it seemed as stories about his and Jean's escapades had travelled to every employer in the area. "I'm just helping out today, apparently some lesson or something that Rivaille didn't want to do alone." Eren shrugged, unsure really why he was here but wasn't about to complain about it.

"Ah, of course, Levi can't handle the lesson alone." She sniggered. "Just picked up the first kid off the street you came across, eh Levi?" Winking at Eren, she waited for the reaction from Rivaille.

"No, actually Hanji." He replied, matter of fact but still managing to keep his demeanour sarcastic and less than impressed. "He kept bothering me so it was an attempt at being left alone. I thought fucking working in the summer might have shifted him from my side." He corrected, Eren tried ignoring the blush that threatened to colour his cheeks again. Okay. So did that mean he did want him to leave then? He didn't know what to think. Did he like him or not. Rivaille did glance over - Eren seeing it too- but during the split second of his gaze, Eren was unable to read it enough to know.

"Bothering?" She smirked. It was clear to her at least that Rivaille didn't hate Eren. He hadn't completely ignored him, or beat him up. Eren still had all his teeth /in/ his jaw, so he mustn't hate him. He was a hard person to get to, she knew that, even know - after years of knowing him- Rivaille rarely showed her kindness or even a glimmer that he could tolerate her. She had stopped caring, never had to start with, she knew that most of his comments and sarcasm was not meant in the way he said it - or at least secretly it wasn't.

''I wasn't bothering him.'' Eren said defensively, earning him a sigh from Rivaille and a giggle from Hanji.

''You like to believe. You fucking stalked me to the supermarket.''

''I didn't stalk you, I needed to go-''

''Yeah, I know, Käsespätzle.''

''Too right.''

''How did that go?'' Rivaille asked, Eren still uncertain if he was actually interested or not. He had been thrown by his two opposite comments.

''It tasted like shit.''

''I thought it would.''

''You are charming.''

''I do try.'' Rivaille smirked, his expression transforming into a scowl as Hanji squealed at them, shaking her head. It was amazing to see Rivaille engaging in such a conversation, even if it wasn't anything that amazing, they were still joking around. Rivaille. Joking around. She could barely believe it.

''You two are so cute!'' She giggled, her arm still around Eren, who was unsure whether to pull away but trying to hide his blush at her comment.

''Fuck off Hanji.''

''No.'' She sniggered, Rivaille sighing in return.

''Fine. I need to get fucking changed so you stay here and wait for the damn class. I'll be back in a bit. Don't break anything.'' He shot her a glare, his expression softening slightly at Eren but he shoved the net into Hanji's hand and started walking away. Eren turning in Hanji's arms to watch him leave, his gaze flickering over his arse again, but mainly at how he held himself. Straight backed. Upright. Like a soldier but ever so slightly more relaxed. Swallowing at the fact that soon enough Levi would be back in his swimming shorts, Eren turned back around to be directed by Hanji with what to do next.

''So,'' She sniggered, turning to him as soon as he had left earshot. ''When did you guys meet? You actually together or?'' She looked at him, nodding in a silent prompt for him to start telling her everything. Blushing, Eren shook his head.

''We're not together.'' He answered, receiving another 'aww' from Hanji as she clearly looked disappointed with the news.

''Ask him out.'' She ordered.

''Wha-'' Eren blushed deeply, shaking his head, trying to make it seem like he hadn't thought about it. Of course he had. He had thought a lot about how today was going to plan out - even considered it to be his one question. But it was something Rivaille could easily just say no to if he didn't like him. There was so many questions he could ask him, so many possibilities, but there was even more possibilities for him to say no. No was a feasible response to most, if not all, of Eren's questions. He didn't know whether to go with a definitely open question, just to make sure, or risk asking something simple with the possibility of it being wasted with a 'no'.

''Ah, come on, Eren.'' She let go of him but only to move around into this face again, grinning widely at him. ''I can tell. You like him.'' She sniggered, pitching his blushing cheek.

''I-'' _'Don't lie Eren_', his mother's voice rang in his head. She had always been against lying, and could tell if he was, so he had become weary about it. A flick on the ear and a 'you're ears are red, I can tell you're lying' had usually been enough to get the truth out of him as a child. But know, he knew there was no point, just because his blushing, watching him, just being there; of course Hanji knew that he liked him. ''He doesn't like me.'' The laugh Hanji gave him was enough to make him cringe slightly, the nickname he had mentally given her flickering back into this mind momentarily; 'The Noise' definitely suited her.

''Yes he does.'' She said through her sniggers, Eren blushing even more at her chortling.

''But-''

''He talks like that to everyone. Okay, no he doesn't. He talks worse than that to most people.'' She nodded at Eren's frown, he was clearly still unconvinced. ''Trust me, dear Eren. He likes you.''

''I-''

''He does. Trust me.'' She smiled at him, sniggering at the look of amazement that Eren was giving her. Even though he had only just met her, he felt inclined to actually trust her. Not only out of hope that she was correct - that he really did- but Eren felt like he could trust her anyway.

Hanji let the conversation go at that, readjusting her grip on the net and moving to put it away as she started talking to Eren properly about himself, asking him questions about his age and then how he was enjoying the last year at school, how him and Rivaille met, about what he did usually during the summer and if he was looking for a job. She just talked, often working with any short replies that Eren gave and retelling her own tales about a times she did something similar, or going way off topic. Eren didn't mind. He actually enjoyed his conversations with her, even though it still bewildered him how she was full of so much energy as she sorted more stuff they would need for the lesson and explained what he would probably be needing to do throughout the day.

The pool had allocated days just for swimming lessons and - by looking at the time table- it had seemed that Rivaille had only been put down for the first one of the day, which Hanji explained, he had tried to weasel his way out of by swapping with on of the other staff members and then tried dragging her into it too. She had, explaining to Eren, claimed that she wasn't there to stand in for him when he didn't want to deal with the 'trainees' (Hanji was also a lifeguard at the pool, along with others -Hanji had trailed though the names, like Mike Zacharius, Petra Ral, Oluo and several other that Eren unfortunately instantly forgot.) She 'was there to do her job, not his'. However, it seemed she had either been joking, or felt sorry for him enough to actually wake up on her day off to come and help him with them, even though he had already organized a replacement for her. She didn't seem to mind though, much to Eren's relief, and continued to talk to him about everything and nothing as they sorted the equipment and she also disappeared off to go get changed before the 'trainees' arrived for their lesson.

Once she had left to get changed, Eren was left alone for a while to sit awkwardly and wait for something to happen, for someone to come back, but his thoughts wandered to what Hanji had said. There was no way Rivaille could really like him. Surely? Yeah, he hoped that there was - of course he fucking did, who wouldn't -but he knew that the sarcastic comments, the sighs, the verbal abuse; it was all false hope to think he actually did like him. He could use his question to ask him if he did, but it seemed such a waste. One question. No more. He just couldn't get the lifeguard out of his thoughts, it was so stupid. A stupid summer crush that had no possibility of getting any further than that. Rivaille would forget he existed, Eren would become un-bothered when school started back up and he could concentrate on studying -procrastinating- his last year at school away. The possibilities of Rivaille answering his one question with anything other than a negative response was almost laughable. Of course. He would probably give a sneer to whatever he said, answer with a grunt or a shrug and a 'no' just to seal the deal and prove how much he didn't like Eren. The brat. He didn't even know why he cared so much. He shouldn't; he had met the guy three times, but each one of those times Eren just wanted to see him again. Know more about him. Make him smile.

His thoughts were, however, dragged from Rivaille relatively quickly when it seemed Eren had left alone long enough to be forced into greeting the 'trainees' as they arrived, awkwardly welcoming the group of younger children and telling them to wait quietly. It was a small-ish- town and there were several of the children that Eren knew, or at least had seen before, so they questioned why he was there. Where Hanji was, and when Eren explained to them that they were being led by Rivaille today, the reaction had been almost unexpected. A large groan from one of the children - Eren didn't know which- and fearful expressions from the rest of the group already proved to Eren that maybe they disliked Rivaille's turns at teaching as much as the lifeguard disliked teaching them. They spoke to Eren until Rivaille appeared, which they seemed to quieted down and spent the remained of the lesson obeying his every command.

Rivaille himself seemed in a fouler mood than before, ordering them around from the side lines - out of the pool- as Eren was forced in the water with them, helping them with whatever Rivaille told them they had to do. Hanji seemed to be enjoying herself far too much, helping but mostly just aiming to piss Rivaille off by distracting people and splashing water at him whenever she was in the water too. It was actually fun, Eren tried not to but it was amusing to see Rivaille teach them; he was harsh and cold, however had a strange tolerance when someone couldn't do something. Like he did care - in his own sort of odd way. He clearly didn't work overly well with children, or at least when he was in this mood, but the class enjoyed the lesson more with the added company of Eren and Hanji to protect them from the death glares from their 'teacher'. Eren tried his hardest to not piss him off even more, carrying out anything he asked him to and tried making pleasant conversation with him when he could. Keeping him happy. On his good side.

But soon enough the lesson ended with a 'see you little brats next time' from Rivaille before he gave Eren a look and raised an eyebrow, nodding once before leaving for Hanji to sort out the rest of the kids. The brunet watched him leave from the pool water, taking a moment to help the rest of the trainees and collect together all the equipment in the water before moving out with a 'thanks!' from Hanji. He was just about to leave to follow Rivaille again, not able to deny the fact that his heart had increased in its beating; now thumping against his chest, before Hanji gave him a quick nudge with her elbow and grinned widely behind him to which Eren turned at.

A taller, blond-haired man - clearly well toned and once again could be passed off as more of a fireman than working in a pool (which Eren assumed he did by his attire - green shirt, lifeguard.) He smiled at them as he walked closer, the trainees leaving slowly and making their way to get changed before they would go home. Eren was amazed by his height, and stepped back, assuming he was there for Hanji.

''Great lesson Hanji.'' He gave them both a smile, ''I assume Rivaille just walked out as soon as he could.''

''Yup, you got that right.'' Hanji giggled, handing him some of the equipment that both she nor Eren could carry any more of.

''Oh well, I guess it's what we expect by now.'' He chuckled, gladly helping and glancing over at Eren. ''Hi.'' Eren gave a weak smile, instantly feeling more like he was intruding on them every second. He didn't work there, it was clear to see that. Running a hand through his wet hair, Eren offered him the best 'sorry I'm even here' expression he could. It was weird him being there, he knew that. And know that the very person who had invited him had escaped again, Eren would have to explain why he was there alone.

''Erwin, this is Eren. He was helping out in the lesson today - adorable isn't he?'' Hanji said, saving him the trouble of even opening his mouth as 'Erwin' regarded him, clearly taking him in with his eyes.

''Very.'' He looked back up at Eren and gave him an apologetic look for having to say that, but smiled nonetheless - much to Eren's delight. Hopefully that meant he wasn't intruding. ''Thanks for helping out Eren but - if Hanji was here- why?''

''Rivaille invited him.'' Hanji replied instantly, giggling.

''Oh. Is that right?''

''Yes...err...sir?'' Eren nodded, unable to hide the blush that had decided to take refuge on his cheeks for a few moments. Rivaille had invited him, albeit reluctantly but he still had. Erwin raised his eyebrow and smirked, glancing him up and down again

''Eren doesn't have a job this summer.'' Hanji seemed to be taking matters into her own hands, even with the quick shaking of Eren's head to tell her to stop, she persisted. ''He's been looking but he can't get one. This we could welcome him?'' She asked, Erwin sighing.

''I don't know.'' He said honestly.

''Don't worry about it.'' Eren protested, continuing to shake his head. ''It's fine, really.''

''He's really great with the trainees.''

''It's fine Hanji.''

''Rivaille likes him.''

''No, he doesn't.''

''He-''

''Hanji.'' Erwin raised a hand, shutting her up for a moment and once again shook his head at her. ''Calm the fuck down. I will see what I can do, but no promises.'' Hanji squealed, once again wrapping an arm around Eren and beaming.

''This is going to be great!''

''I didn't say- Ah forget it. I'll try Eren.'' Erwin sighed, moving a hand to shake Eren's, who gave him another half-smile, unsure what to do. If Erwin got him a job he would be able to see Rivaille more, even if he didn't work as a lifeguard. Mikasa worked, Eren fluttered between jobs when he could, but if he managed to actually get this and keep it, it would be a lot easier on them and his mother. Which, of course, would be great.

''Thanks.'' Eren grinned at him for a moment before remembering where he was aiming to go. Remembered who was waiting for him. His question. What was he going to ask? Fuck. Fuck he hadn't decided. Shit. Rivaille would ask him what it was and he would end up asking some shit that wasn't even a good question.

''Okay, I'm taking these back. Give me yours Eren and I'll put them away.'' Erwin took them from his arms before Eren even got a chance to insist he helped. ''I'll try get it sorted for you before you leave, just make sure to pop along to the indoor one and I'll see what I can do for you about that job.'' Eren nodded, thanking him once again and promising he would before he was directed to go dry off and get changed, Eren's stomach flipping.

Rivaille. What was he going to ask him? He stared walking, his mind racing, his stomach churning, his heart attempting to leave his body with the force it was beating. Being alone with Rivaille again, and then the damn question. Why one? Eren had to bite back the scowl as he moved towards the changing room. Fucking one. It made it too hard. What did he want to know about him. Too much for just one question.

This was going to be a hard decision. Mentally preparing himself to fuck up, he turned into the changing room.

Preparing his one question.

* * *

**A/N: oh shit...well this is longer than I originally planned. Erm, sorry. It's a long chapter and kind of sucks, but I have a lot more planned for the next couple of chapters. Some fluff and...*cough cough* possibly some smut too. So, thanks for reading. Sorry this took so long to be written and shit. **

**Please review! and thanks! (happy new year) **


End file.
